


Fièvre

by lilouche



Series: Sexy pirates des Caraïbes [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilouche/pseuds/lilouche
Summary: Huit ans après Awe, Jack retrouve Lizzie sur une plage...
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Series: Sexy pirates des Caraïbes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147229





	Fièvre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer © Disney (je ne peux même pas avoir Jack, sniff !) 
> 
> Dédicace à tous les « sparrabethiste » (fan du couple jack /lizzie ) qui passent par la.

**Fièvre**

La lune éclairait la surface de l’eau de ses rayons nacrés. Je regardais l’horizon sans le voir vraiment, perdue dans mes pensées. Je soupirais. J’attendais quoi au juste ? Je ne savais pas trop, mais quelque chose m’avait poussée à venir au bord de l’eau à cette heure tardive, comme un instinct. La vue d’un fragile esquif se rapprochant de plus en plus attira mon attention. Mon cœur se mit à battre à coups redoublés. Une émotion indéfinissable m’étreignit la gorge lorsque je reconnus la silhouette du rameur. Pourtant, j’attendis qu’il eût mit pied à terre pour m’avancer prudemment vers lui.  
  
« Lizzie ?! »  
  
Le son de sa voix fut comme un choc électrique, qui me donna des ailes.  
Je lui sautais au cou manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.  
  
« Wow, je t’ai manqué tant que ça ?!  
  
\- Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps !  
  
\- Alors, tu as toujours le même goût ?  
  
\- À toi de voir… »  
  
Sentir enfin l’ivresse de ses lèvres collées aux miennes me fit basculer dans un état second. Ses mains descendirent doucement à la base de ma nuque et commencèrent à jouer avec les fines dentelles de ma robe. Tout en buvant l’élixir de sa bouche, je ne me contrôlais plus. Il n’y avait plus rien qui existait en cet instant sauf cette impérieuse folie que m’inspirait mon Sparrow.  
  
Il avait déjà commencé à dessiner chemin langoureux le long de mon cou et en frôlant mon oreille, il y déposa un « pirate ».  
  
En entendant sa voix, un désir si fulgurant me prit que je l’appelais par un gémissement extasié tandis qu’il continuait à tracer son envie le long de ma gorge, tout en descendant ma robe centimètres par centimètres jusqu’à enfin dévoiler mes seins pâles au reflet de la lune. Il y déposa des baisers brûlants tout en s’attardant sur mes tétons aussi épanouis que des boutons de roses. J’avais déjà fiévreusement déboutonné sa chemise et pressais ma bouche contre son épaule nue pour ne pas hurler mon désir.  
  
Il me coucha enfin sur le sable et commença à redessiner mon corps de sa langue en descendant petit à petit vers la partie de mon corps la plus sensible à ses ardeurs. À chaque baiser, il descendait ma robe de plus en plus bas jusqu’à ce qu’enfin j’en sois libérée. Pour le délivrer à son tour, je descendis par de multiples caresses jusqu’à sa ceinture et la défis de mes mains tremblantes. Rapidement, il se débarrassa aussitôt du reste du vêtement.  
  
La sensation de toute sa peau contre la mienne accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Je sentis le désir dans les moindres parties de son corps. Ceci accentua ma faim de lui. Sa bouche se trouvait maintenant entre mes cuisses et il redoublait d’ardeur goûtant à ma peau chaude, et enfin s’aventura jusqu’à embrasser mes lèvres m’arrachant un éclat de plaisir. J’eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que la sensation divine de sa langue fouillant mas secrets les plus vierges m’emporta dans une jouissance inégalable qui fit s’exprimer mon corps par l’élixir de ma féminité.  
  
« La marée monte trésor, il est l’heure de mettre les voiles »  
  
Je compris que par ses mots de pirate, il signifiait qu’il allait m’emmener au bord de l’extase.  
  
Il essaya de m’embrasser à nouveau mais par un geste habile, je me coulais vers son sexe et commençais à le titiller du bout de la langue. Il réagit à ma gâterie en levant les yeux au ciel. Il retenait sa respiration qui devenait saccadée. Enhardie par cette réponse, je le goûtais pleinement avec toute la sensualité dont je voulais faire preuve. C’est alors que je le sentis battre sur ma langue et compris que le moment était venu.  
  
Je me hissais à hauteur de ses lèvres pour m’en accaparer à nouveau. Il fit alors glisser ses mains expertes jusqu’au cœur de ma féminité, y fit pénétrer un doigt habile et commença à me doigter. Mon gémissement résonna jusque dans sa gorge, ce à quoi il répondit en doublant mon plaisir.  
  
Il entama de ses doigts un va et vient rythmé par le tempo lent de ma jouissance. Tout mon corps en tremblait, il le sentit et enfin m’offrit la sensation de lui.  
  
Il se coula en moi et resta un instant immobile pour que nous profitions tous deux de notre exquise réunion. Un long et lent battement subsistait en moi. Je savais que c’était le sien et je me laissais aller à ce rythme qui me berçait intérieurement. Après quelques instant, je resserrais mes jambes autour de lui et croisait les talons sur ces reins en me cambrant légèrement.  
  
Lorsqu’il commença enfin à suivre la cadence de la mer pour m’emmener au bord de l’exaltation, je sentis enfin tous mes muscles se détendre et entrer en harmonie avec les siens. Nous dansions perdus l’un dans l’autre.  
  
Mais au moment crucial, il s’arrêta. Je le regardais étonné et réussi à articuler dans un souffle pour le solliciter :  
  
« Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ?  
  
\- Pour prolonger le délice mon ange. »  
  
Dit-il dans un sourire envoûtant qui m’avait si souvent brûlée.  
  
Et après quelques élans, une volupté naquit en nous et alors que je sentis en moi un battement intense, notre orgasme émergea en nous comme un chant qui allait crescendo, jusqu’à l’apothéose.  
  
  
FIN


End file.
